


今夜誰開車

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [3]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: YOSHIKI自傳說，有回他在颱風天開時速一百，而X裡有駕照的就他和HIDE，但HIDE夜盲只能白天開車，夜車都是YOSHIKI開，於是我查了一下他們自駕時代的演出時間表和日本歷年強颱，想像颱風天那夜究竟發生了什麼事⋯⋯
Series: 《同居節奏》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 4





	今夜誰開車

一九八七年八月二十九日晚上，X剛結束目黑鹿鳴館的演唱會，正要趕去參加隔天在京都SPORTS VALLEY的活動「ROCK MONSTERS AUGUST」。

「一、二、三！」

TAIJI和YOSHIKI合力用肩膀頂開後門，好不容易搬了兩箱器材出去，門又頂不住戶外的狂風暴雨，給吹了回來。

「真的要去嗎？」翹著二郎腿坐在器材箱上的PATA問，他手裡拿著平時聽巨人隊賽事的收音機，正在等黛納颱風的新消息，據說颱風經過沖繩後沒登陸九州，反而夾帶了大量東海的雨水以極強的風勢往東邊來。

「⋯⋯接下來是第十二號颱風的最新消息，目前共有六人罹難、超過一百人受傷，今日晚間九州已進入暴風圈半徑，福岡市觀測到史上最大瞬間風速每秒四十九點三公尺，氣象廳呼籲九州地區民眾盡量待在家裡不要出門⋯⋯」

颱風往東來，他們卻得向西去，無疑直奔颱風，但人家主辦單位沒取消活動，他們也覺得必須對無畏風雨參加的粉絲負責。

此外，參加同個活動的樂團還有好幾個，裡頭認識的人自然不少，他們可不打算因為打退堂鼓而被競爭對手笑話。

「這點風雨就怕了？開什麼玩笑！」YOSHIKI熱血沸騰地大吼。

「我們連火都在噴了哪怕這點雨？」熱血沸騰怪獸二號TAIJI說。

「咱噴的火到了這種雨中也是要滅的。」PATA悠悠地說。

一陣大風嘩啦啦地掃了一大把雨進來，TOSHI撥開瞬間濕透的長髮，鬥雞眼了一秒鐘後說：「啊，我的菸熄了。」

「啊——你們兩個掃興鬼！」YOSHIKI叫道。

HIDE伸手攬過YOSHIKI的肩，「總之，上路吧？」

*

平常YOSHIKI開車已經很可怕了，在視線不良的颱風天依舊保持時速一百公里更是嚇死人，幾個小時過去，時間來到凌晨，表演完的肌肉痠痛也開始發酵，大家都疲憊不堪，但沒一個人敢閉眼，全死死抓著車內把手，坐雲霄飛車都沒這麼緊張過。

啪！

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

一個東西砸中前車窗又唰地飛快向上滑走，坐在副駕駛TOSHI嚇得大叫起來。

「叫什麼？耳朵疼！」儘管口氣和平時一樣粗，但總是外八字坐的PATA這時難得地把自己縮成了一團小球。

「那是什麼？剛才那是什麼？」TOSHI仍然驚魂未定。

「樹枝啦！樹枝而已。」YOSHIKI老神在在地說。

「哇！那你開慢一點呀！要是等下撞到樹幹怎麼辦？」

「高速公路沒種樹哪來樹幹？」

「可是剛才有樹枝啊！」

「有道理耶！為什麼呀？」

「不要管為什麼，總之開慢一點啊！」

碰！哐噹！

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」這次連後座的人都一起大叫起來。

「剛才是怎麼回事？」HIDE往前座探頭。

「地面有坑吧？」YOSHIKI隨口答。

「你為什麼這麼淡定呀！地面有坑要是掉進去怎辦啊？」TAIJI拉開HIDE，擠到前排座椅間。

「我車速快，有坑也能飛過去。」YOSHIKI得意洋洋道，「像那個什麼一樣？哪部卡通？」

「不是這樣吧？剛才明明就震了好大一下！」TOSHI說。

「話說地面為啥有坑啊？」YOSHIKI歪頭問。

「那種事怎樣都好吧！」PATA說。

「我才想問你腦子有沒有坑呢！給老子減速啊！」TAIJI揪著YOSHIKI的長髮叫道。

「痛痛痛！放手啦！」

「吶，PATA醬，你覺得我這生命線撐得過今天嗎？」HIDE攤開手掌往PATA的肩膀靠過去。

「YO醬，求你了，別開這麼快⋯⋯」TOSHI哀求。

「沒事啦！越晚風雨只會越大，現在趁著還能開車先開才對呀！」

「YO醬⋯⋯」

囌！

雨聲驟然消失，四周忽然安靜下來，只剩朦朧的嗡嗡聲，他們進入了隧道。

隧道內不甚明亮的黃光穿過車窗一閃一閃地打進來，但至少視線比外面清楚多了，眾人都鬆了一口氣，各自往椅背癱倒，於是沉默開始在車內蔓延⋯⋯終於，YOSHIKI耐不住了。

「那個⋯⋯你們誰，說句話呀！」

大夥驚魂方定，只想安生幾分鐘，誰也沒理他。

「這隧道，是不是那個⋯⋯有點長？」YOSHIKI膽怯地小小聲問。

「嗯，有點吧。」前座的TOSHI意思意思應了聲。

「那個⋯⋯後面的，你們還醒著吧？還在吧？不要這樣，很恐怖啊⋯⋯」YOSHIKI的聲音已經近乎囁嚅。

「恐怖的是你好嗎！」後座三人齊聲叫道。

*

白鯨號繼續在雨中奔馳，其實YOSHIKI大鼓踩了一晚上，腳已經很痠了，他拚命忍著，並找話題分散自己的注意力，但終究還是撐不住，在一個大彎道區手腳沒配合上，輪子打滑，車子七百二十度橫向旋轉飛了出去。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」全車尖叫。

YOSHIKI已經把煞車踩到底了，但路面全是水，車身足足轉了三圈半才停下來。

一車人膽戰心驚地睜開眼，發現PATA的啤酒潑了TOSHI一身，HIDE則被滾落的鼓撞得哀哀叫。戶外依然大雨，車窗霧濛濛一片，他們只能勉強看出車子滑到了路肩。

轟隆轟隆轟隆——

一輛卡車從他們眼前駛了過去，濺起的水噴了他們滿車窗。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

「好險，要是他早個幾秒過來⋯⋯」

「快別說了⋯⋯」

「你們看，旁邊那個亮亮的是什麼？」

「喔！是加油站！還有商店！」TOSHI興奮大叫。

「休息休息休息！」HIDE舉雙手說。

「覆議——」PATA說。

「我得去換件衣服⋯⋯」

*

十分鐘後，本來要回車上繼續趕路了，但YOSHIKI在駕駛座門前被TAIJI和HIDE攔了下來。

「你們幹嘛呀？」

「不准你開，老子還想再活三十年呢！」TAIJI說。

「我開！你連駕照都沒有！」

「不行！絕對不行！人我來按，HIDE你開車吧！」TAIJI說。

「晚上我是真看不見，我只能幫你架住這傢伙。」HIDE說。

YOSHIKI沒有兩個人是制不住的，於是剩下TOSHI和PATA。

「別鬧了，我開車！」YOSHIKI叫道。

「你去休息。」HIDE和TAIJI把YOSHIKI塞進後座。

「我不開你們誰還能開？」

「誰開都比你安全。」TAIJI說。

「我喝酒了。」PATA自首。

HIDE轉向TOSHI，「我記得TOSHI夜視力挺好的吧？」

「對呀！這小子在酒吧打工，光線多暗他都看得見。」TAIJI搭腔。

「不不不，沒有那回事⋯⋯」TOSHI眼看這些人又要出危險主意了，趕緊推辭。

「成了，那就TOSHI開！」HIDE說。

「不行啊！我沒駕照哇！」TOSHI叫道。

「沒那麼難，你都看我們開車看那麼久了。」HIDE說。

「那不一樣啊⋯⋯」

「只要開得比YOSHIKI慢就行。」這下連PATA都加入戰局。

「可要是遇上警察盤查⋯⋯」

「前提是警察看得見。」HIDE露出小惡魔笑。

「何況風雨這麼大，警察才不會盤查。」TAIJI露出大魔王笑。

「可是⋯⋯」

「好了，別廢話，出山，就你了！」PATA一口定江山。

*

TOSHI開高速公路的確安全多了，基本上高速公路好開，只要別開太快，通常沒什麼大問題，但下到平地後，鄉間路小，問題就來了。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊！」

「TOSHI君，轉彎要減速的⋯⋯」HIDE苦口婆心地說。

「是不是男人啊！為什麼不會開車！」TAIJI罵道，一邊推開被慣性甩到他身上的YOSHIKI，後者被架到後座後沒一會兒就睡著了，明顯是體力透支。

「我們現在在哪裡啊？」YOSHIKI揉揉眼睛清醒過來。

HIDE攤開地圖，眾人琢磨一會兒後⋯⋯

「才在這裡嗎？」

「按原定計劃應該要到這裡了吧？」

「可是你看路牌。」

「TOSHI君，你是不是⋯⋯開太慢了？」

「換我妹來開肯定都開得比你好。」TAIJI說。

「你妹？雅世醬已經可以考駕照了嗎？」HIDE疑惑。

「我妹今年十三。」

叭——

「出山你按什麼喇叭？」

「不、不小心按到的。」

「給我好好開啊！」TAIJI踹了踹駕駛座的椅背。

*

新手上路還有很多其他的問題。

「前面左轉。」YOSHIKI下指示。

「是右轉吧？你小子認路嗎？」TAIJI說。

「什麼？是哪一邊？哇！要錯過了，我是不是要踩煞車？咦？雨刷為什麼停了？我弄到了嗎？啊，看不見了！雨刷雨刷⋯⋯」TOSHI焦慮。

「是左邊，這裡我來過。」

「不對，HIDE你說。」

「嗯⋯⋯其實我看不太清楚耶！這地方我好像沒來過⋯⋯」

「那個⋯⋯救我一下，哪裡可以把雨刷開回來？」

「總之左轉。」YOSHIKI撲到前座開了雨刷。

「右轉啦！行不行啊你們⋯⋯」

「我踩煞車了喔？我踩了喔？我——」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」全車尖叫。

TOSHI方向盤打了一半，煞車又踩得太急，車尾於是甩了出去，地又滑，這下不得了，車子轉了大半圈後大家發覺自己正在往後掉。

「TOSHI君快踩油門！」

底下傳來空轉的聲音，還有水花與泥巴飛濺聲。

「笨蛋！你檔打錯了！」YOSHIKI把手伸向排檔。

「喂！右輪下面空了啊！」TAIJI拍著車窗大叫。

「大家往前撲！讓重心留在前面！」HIDE指揮。

「我要跳車了⋯⋯」PATA說。

「不！不要開門啊！」

「來不及啦啊啊啊啊——」

*

於是一行人只好在大雨中爬出車子，下到滿是泥巴的田裡推車，所幸水田不深，車裡的東西沒遭殃，他們找了些東西墊輪胎後，總算把車子弄回路面。

「TOSHI，你坐後座。」HIDE雖然滿臉和善的笑容，但凌晨的微光加上濕透的長髮讓他看起來十分嚇人。

「對、對不起⋯⋯」TOSHI囁嚅著爬進後座。

「車我開。」TAIJI說。

「我開吧！我保證不開快，行吧？」YOSHIKI說。

「你腳累了吧？休息去。」

「開車還是行的。」

TAIJI跨開一步，再次擋住駕駛座車門，「我們一車人的命都包在你那雙腳上了，我再問一次，你還開嗎？」

YOSHIKI吞吐了一會兒，最後說，「那你開吧，但你得聽我的。」

「行！上車。」TAIJI說。

*

TAIJI開得挺好的，穩穩的，速度也不慢，YOSHIKI在後座指示了一會兒就放心交給TAIJI自己來了，可惜這個美好的平衡維持了一陣子，TAIJI越開越開快，因為後座一直傳來鬧心的聲音。

「怎麼了嗎？」TOSHI輕聲問。

「沒事。」YOSHIKI囁嚅。

「你那邊為什麼濕了？」

「沒你的事，睡覺。」

「咦？這是⋯⋯不是吧？難道你從剛才就⋯⋯」

「唔嗯⋯⋯別碰那邊⋯⋯」YOSHIKI呻吟著。

「都這樣了，你自己沒感覺嗎？」TOSHI問。

「我當然知道啊⋯⋯但人在車裡我還能怎樣？」

「剛才休息的時候怎麼不處理一下呢？」

「還不就因為你換衣服霸佔廁所大半天？我哪有地方處理？」

「這個不用進廁所也行吧？」

「不能洗手的地方我才不要。」

HIDE好奇地探過頭去，「嗯？YO醬怎麼了？哇！都這樣了啊？」

「很誇張吧？」TOSHI說，「真不知道這傢伙都在想些什麼⋯⋯」

「不要看啦！有什麼好看的。」YOSHIKI說著推了HIDE一把。

TAIJI從後視鏡只能看見三人的頭頂，不知道大家往下看是在看什麼東西，其實他的心中有個可能的答案，但他實在不願細想⋯⋯

不可能吧？是我想多了吧？那種事情怎麼可能？

TAIJI轉頭，副駕駛座的PATA一臉安心地呼嚕著，絲毫不為所動。

「要不要叫TAIJI停車讓你弄一下？」TOSHI建議。

「不用管我啦！現在不能停車，再休息就要趕不上演出了。」

「但這樣忍著也不是辦法吧⋯⋯」TOSHI擔心道。

「哎！我幫你弄吧？我知道你怕TOSHI君粗魯，我來比較不疼。」HIDE說。

「不要！都別碰！啊，放手⋯⋯」

「弄出來你會比較舒服，相信我。」

「所以說不要⋯⋯別碰那裡！HIDE⋯⋯唔嗯！啊⋯⋯」

「怎麼樣？舒服多了吧？」

「你們到底在幹嘛？」TAIJI終於忍不住問了。

「YO醬的腳指甲裂了啦！血都滲到襪子外面了，我把他刺進肉裡的指甲碎片拔出來，真是亂來⋯⋯」HIDE碎碎念。

「怎麼搞的？」TAIJI問。

「大概靴子弄的吧？昨晚表演穿的那雙尺寸不太合。」YOSHIKI輕描淡寫地說。

「你剛就這樣忍著開車？」TAIJI不滿。

「又死不了。」YOSHIKI倔強。

一陣沉默。

「沒人關心你的死活！我關心的是全車的性命！」TAIJI補了一句。

「你這沒心沒肺——」YOSHIKI往前撲。

「你他媽才——」TAIJI轉身揮拳。

「哇啊！別打別打⋯⋯」HIDE忙攔腰抱住YOSHIKI，「TAI醬雖然嘴上——」

車子忽然往左偏了一瞬，TOSHI大叫起來，「TAIJI你手不要離開方向盤啊——」

全車只有PATA保持沉默，他緩緩睜開一半眼睛，尋思著不知道是自己喝多了還是剛才車子真的晃了一下。

天空，就要破曉了。


End file.
